1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device with a buffering structure.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device contains a plurality of inner electronic components therein. The electronic device frequently utilizes a soft plastic outer housing for dampening shocks from falls or collisions, thus avoiding damage to the inner electronic components. However, the plastic outer housing is often visually unappealing, and is inconvenient to handle. In addition, the inner electronic components of the electronic device facing possible damage from overheating because the plastic outer housing hampers effective heat dispersion.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.